


Cuddles

by Ohhhmyloki



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Groping, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sleep, Smut, loki's library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:52:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohhhmyloki/pseuds/Ohhhmyloki
Summary: You come home from a weekend work conference and find Loki asleep in your bed....naked.





	Cuddles

It's 2am and Loki is in your bed. 

It shouldn't be a surprise. He's been showing up at your apartment unannounced for months--ever since the first time he seduced you last year. 

You thought it was a one night stand, but he kept coming back. 

Now he's lying face down in the center of your bed with the corner of the sheet tangled around his lean hips, one leg bent, both arms sprawled over his head, black hair lying across his right bicep in an inky tangle. 

He's naked, too. His back is bare--pale and smooth and beautifully muscled--and the sheet is molded tightly to his perfect ass. 

You sigh.

You just arrived home on a red-eye flight from a weekend conference and you have work in the morning. If you get into bed with him he's going to wake up. And then he's going to fuck you. If past experience is any example, you won't get to sleep at all. 

Still, he looks delicious, and you missed him terribly, and the fact that he's here waiting for you has your heart fluttering with elation. 

You back carefully out of the room and strip down in the hallway where you're not likely to wake him. Then you creep naked back into the dark bedroom and crawl oh-so-slowly onto the bed. 

Loki doesn't stir. 

Heart pounding, smiling moonishly into the dark, you settle against his side and mold yourself carefully to the length of his body. 

He sighs sharply, shoulders flexing. 

"Shhh," you whisper, curling your arm around him. "Go back to sleep."

His only response is a groggy, "Nnnnn." 

You snuggle closer. He's warm and his skin is soft against your naked breasts. 

He makes a sound when you tuck your hand under his belly and rest your weight against him. It's not a welcoming sound. It's a cat-like You-are-disturbing-my-rest type of sound. 

For some reason it makes you giggle softly and push your hand further under his body. 

He gives a muffled growl and rolls onto his side, pushing back against you. His hand clamps onto yours and holds it in place. 

You freeze. But he doesn't do anything more. After a moment his grip relaxes--his whole body relaxes--and you realize he's drifted off again. 

This is new. Usually he'd have you on your back by now. But you don't question it. You spoon him like your very life depends on it, face in his hair, heart soaring. 

His belly moves slowly under your hand. He's breathing deeply, peacefully. You shift upwards and tuck your chin over his shoulder, cheek to his ear. 

He makes that irritated feline sound again, but softer, less cognizant. 

Without thinking, you stroke his belly. Gently, up to his ribcage and then down again, until you feel the tickle of his pubic hair. 

He sighs, soft and sweet, and settles deeper into the mattress.

Emboldened, you keep stroking. A little higher. A little lower--until your hand is gliding from the base of his neck to the base of his cock, fingers spreading as they dip into the hair there.

His belly flexes under your hand in the most delicious way.

"I am trying to sleep, woman."

You jump, face suddenly burning. His voice, low and raspy with sleep, is irritated. 

"Sorry," you say softly, and start to pull back your arm. 

Loki grabs your wrist and pushes down until you feel his cock nudging your palm. It's half hard. Very warm. Silky. 

"This is what you were headed towards, wasn't it?" he rumbles. 

"No," you say as he molds your fingers to his shaft. "I was just cuddling."

He strokes himself slowly with your hand. Lazily. 

"Cuddling," he repeats in that rumpled-velvet voice. 

"Yeah."

Abruptly, he flips over, pausing to yank the sheet from his legs. Then he stretches out next to you, belly to belly, and looks down into your face. 

"Cuddle me, then," he says, with a languid note of challenge. 

His eyes are hard to read in the dark, but they're hooded, sleepy. There's no tension in his body. His cock is poking your belly and his arm is draped over your side. 

"Okay," you say, though you're not sure he's serious. He's never really cuddled you before, aside from a few post-coital minutes of closeness. He does like to sleep with one leg sprawled over yours--when he bothers to stay over. 

But you've learned to roll with the punches where Loki is concerned. So, you snuggle up. Burrow into him like some kind of woodland creature in search of a warm place to hibernate. 

And you do kind of feel that way--like you could curl up against him and sleep straight through the winter. He feels so good, and he puts his arms around you after a few seconds, then curls his leg over yours. 

You press your face into his chest, and then his throat, breathing him in. Sighing with pleasure. 

God, he smells good. He uses some kind of herbal soap--a scent you've never quite been able to place. It makes you think of cold, snowy winters and mountain air.

In a pleasant, sleepy, semi-aroused daze, you start stroking him again--up and down his back this time. Slow and voluptuous, enjoying the texture of his skin. Pushing your hand into the hair ay his nape and then following his spine with yours fingertips, all the way down to the velvety skin at the top of his ass. 

He makes a sexy purring sound and his arm tightens around you, but his long frame stays loose. Languid. 

His cock is still hard. He doesn't make any sort of move though. He lets you stroke him until you start to drift off, and then he murmurs, "How was your trip?"

"Mmm..." you groan against the base of his throat. "Long…"

"Miss me?"

"Yeah…" you mumble. 

"How much?" he asks, low and casual. 

"...Lot," you manage, drifting off again. 

Loki gathers you a little closer, using both arms. You feel his lips in your hair, on the top of your head. "You didn't call me," he says, muffled. 

It takes a moment for the words to sink in.

You open your eyes, suddenly quite awake, though still relaxed and very happy. Loki never asks you to call him. "You hate talking on the phone."

"Mm," he responds noncommittally. 

Your heart is beating just a little too fast. "You should have told me you wanted me to call."

"Mm."

"Or you could have called me." 

"I could have," he agrees dismissively, sounding sleepy again. 

You roll your eyes in the dark. 

His breathing begins to even out, and you're starting to feel drowsy again yourself when he murmurs, "I want to make love to you."

He says it in a drifting voice, like it's some kind of lovely, distant dream.

"You can," you whisper, feeling boneless and aroused at once. 

Sex with Loki is worth a sleepless night, you've decided. 

Loki gathers you up again, lazily, and you can feel his breath in you hair. 

"So sleepy," he mumbles, holding your hips and lifting you slightly. His body curls a little, hips coming forward. You hold onto his shoulders and drop a lazy kiss into the hollow at the base of his throat. 

His legs slips off of yours and then he lifts your thigh over his hip. His cock is between your legs, touching the lips of your sex. 

"Mmmm," he purrs when the head slips inside you. 

The intrusion makes you gasp. You weren't really expecting him to do it like this, lying face to face, both of you half asleep... in fact, you wouldn't have predicted one could have sex in this position. But you're wet, and he pushes right inside, and feels amazing. 

He rocks against you, pulling your hips up and pushing them down again. Slow, lazy. Like a boat rocking gently on the ocean.

"Ah...Loki…" you whisper. The pleasure is a deep, liquid burn unfurling slowly along your nerve endings. 

"Feels good," he purrs in a sleep-drunk voice. 

"Yes," you breathe, flexing around him. "Big…"

"Tight," he replies, just a little strained now, but still rocking--still wonderfully languid. 

You make a helpless keening sound, eyes closed. Focused on the glide of his cock inside you. He's not even penetrating you fully--can't at this angle--but it doesn't matter. He's hard and hot and every lazy thrust makes you buzz with pleasure. 

His hands tighten on your hips. "Gonna come " he whispers. "You're so wet."

Your hips thrust forward in blatant invitation and the new angle allows him deeper inside. Long fingers dig into your hip and his breath comes faster into your hair. 

"Good," he breathes, "Norns that's…mmm."

You come a few seconds later, back arching, hips jerking, pussy clamped on his big shaft. 

"Yes," he hisses, moving faster. And then he's coming, too, moaning roughly, big frame shuddering. 

His cock pulses inside you. Hot liquid strikes your cervix. You moan hoarsely at the sensation, pussy fluttering. His final thrusts are slick with his own come. 

You're still panting and shuddering when he settles again and pulls you tight against the front of his body. 

"That was delightful," he rumbles, sounding sleepy again. "You should cuddle me more often."

"I would love to," you manage faintly, still reeling a bit from the intensity of your orgasm.

His cock is still inside you. Still hard. But his breathing has gone slow and even again. 

You squeeze him deliberately and he grunts. 

"Sleep," he growls. "You can cuddle me again in the morning."

You chuckle. "I think we may have very different definitions of cuddling."

"Mmm," he grumbles. "You cuddle with your hands and I cuddle with my cock."

Wow. Okay. "Well, you can cuddle me any time, then," you say, fighting a smile. 

His cock twitches happily inside you, though he says nothing. 

"Loki?" You murmur a few seconds later, listening to his peaceful breathing. 

"Mm?"

"You... wana be my boyfriend?"

There's a moment of quiet, punctuated only by the sound of your own hurried heartbeat. 

Then he says, "Was I not already?"

Oh. 

Oh!

Your heart flutters. "We never really talked about it."

He chuckles, and it makes his cock jump inside you. 

He's still hard.

"Perhaps I should have expressed my feelings more clearly," he says in a dark purr. 

"A-and those feeling are...?"

His hand slips down your back and his cock slides deeper inside you. "You're mine," he says simply, "And I don't like to share."

Well. "Okay then," you say breathlessly. "Does that mean we can like...go on dates and...hold hands in public and stuff?"

There's another pause. "Dates," he repeats blankly.

"Um...Yeah?"

His silence has your heart pounding. You pull back to look up at his face. There's just enough light that you can see he's frowning. 

"The public isn't so fond of me, I'm afraid," he says. 

Right. That's true, of course, but…

"I am," you say. 

His eyes are dark, steady. "You will not make any friends by being seen with me."

You smile. "I'm not looking to make any new friends right now."

His expression goes hooded with amusement. "Fine. Dates and public hand holding it is."

"And phone calls, since you missed me so much while I was gone."

His sigh is martyred, but his eyes glint playfully in the dark. "I suppose."

Satisfied--indeed, wildly happy--you burrow into him again, wiggling closer with absolutely no regard for the friction it creates where his cock is still resting stiffly inside you. 

He grips your hip and growls into your hair, "Do that again."

Smiling with your lips against his collar bone, you give him a slow, undulating wiggle. 

An instant later you're on your back and Loki is thrusting hungrily between your open legs. 

He grabs your hands and puts them on his chest. 

"Cuddle me," he commands, hips pumping. 

Already burning with pleasure, you stroke him from the base of his throat to the base of his cock where it's gliding between the lips of your sex. 

"Mmmmm," he purrs, braced on his arms now, moonlight glancing off his shoulder and one side of his face. "More."

He touches your breasts with one hand and thrusts faster while you stroke his torso up and down. When you come again, he thrusts so hard you slide backwards beneath him, crying out, lifting yourself to the pleasure. 

He comes too, then--with a low, hoarse sound that makes you tingle all over--and he's filling you up again, spurt after spurt, come dribbling out around his final thrusts, chest heaving against your breasts. 

You wrap your arms around him when he slumps into a post-orgasmic haze, face tucked into your neck. 

"Your cuddles are exceptional," he mumbles.

You laugh almost soundlessly, still breathing hard. "Ditto."

He kisses your jaw, and then turns his head. Kisses your mouth, slow and deep. 

"Now sleep," he says, with a brusqueness you find ridiculously endearing. 

You nod and he slides off you, settling into the mattress with a sigh. 

As you drift off, you wonder how long you ought to wait to tell him what you realized when you found him asleep in your bed less than an hour ago--

That you're madly in love.


End file.
